Left Behind
by indogma
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens to the pilots who do not make it on to the Evac point? This is the story of five pilots who now have to fight their way to safety, failing to retake the ship, Odyssey.


Left Behind:

A Titainfall Fanfiction

By Indogma

Prologue: Epilogue

"It's over guys, we lost…" Bish said disappointed, "Better clear out of there."

"The IMC has taken control of the sector, sending a drop ship for extraction," Sarah added, only adding salt in the wound with an additional hassle to the pilots. Now not only did they have to try kill the IMC forces but now they had to run to a point on the map and try to get on a drop ship out of there.

"What the fucking hell?" Came a loud cry from inside an Ogre Titan, with the bright orange: Bull, painted on it's face, as pilot commanded the machine to crush an opposing pilot into a bloody pulp in his machine's long metal fingers. "How did we lose?"

The owner of the voice was a stocky pilot called Josh Murry, often called "Liner" with a gravelly ugly voice that would never hold a tune. He had dark brown curry hair under his helmet, and had two large cheek bones that gave him the image of a wider faced squirrel. His name, "Liner" came form the face he loved, **loved**, to speak in cliché one liners.

"You heard her, Murry." Came the pilots' commander's voice. Murry looked around the group of buildings and say his CO pilot, fully clad in combat armor, standing their signaling him to move through the ship. Donna Enny, the CO of the 26th Titan Pilot Marauders. "Get to the evac point."

"Got it Don…" the pilot named Murry groused, "Heading their now." He checked his map for the point, "Why the hell is it always on the other side of the map. I swear the hell drivers hate us."

"Just get there and clear it of an ground forces you see, Murry. I'll be right behind you."

"YOU HAVE A FRIENDLY PILOT ON BOARD," came Betty's automated voice.

"Goddammit," Murry swore again recognizing the name of pilot and started pounding on the sides of his cockpit. "Hey Rook! Get the hell off my Titan!"

"I'm just get a ride to the evac." Came a lighter voice through the coms. Rook, one of the newest pilots in the pilot troop. This was this fifth engagement he had under his belt, and had revived a reputation for being unlucky. Five battles he was in and yet no kills of either pilot or titan, only a few grunts and specter kills, making him, at least on paper, the most useless pilot in the troop.

"I don't need your bad luck on rubbing on to my Titan. Now get the hell off."

"I can ride." Rook replied somewhat indignantly but his voice wavering.

"Get off or I will let the next Titan I see fist you! And if the enemy's not willing to do it then I will do it myself when we get to the ship!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Rook whimpered.

"My problem is your goddamn hands are touching my Titan, that's what? Now get off!"

"Rook," came Don's annoyed voice, "I could use you on the ground. Dismount form Murry's Titan and help me clear the way for our ground forces."

"Fine," Rook said defeated, "You fat fucker…" he added off the radio to Murry, running towards the evac on the other side of the _Odyssey._

"Finally," Murry sighed happy, "Little fucker would blow us both us up." He cracked his knuckles and grinned a wolfish smile, "Now, whose next?"

"Be careful, Murry." Don ordered, "Tas? Where are you at?"

"Outside on the hull…" came a toneless voice. "Scouting out the evac."

"Anyone there?"

"Three titans with two pilots—" the man's voice stopped as a loud crack from a Krader rifle came through the intercom. "—one pilot."

"What are the titan's?"

"Two Ogres and an Atlas…" Tas said plainly. "Crowding around the evac waiting for the ship."

"Damn," Don sighed approaching the center of the ship. With the evac called, the mititia would not send any of their titans down to fight the three titans. "It's gonna be tough to get through. Keep an eye on them Tas, let me know if they go anywhere else. Liner, think you can distract them?"

"Aha," Murry laughed, now on the other side of the ship and catching sight of the three titans, "Leave them to me." He reloaded his quad rockets and charged on in, screaming into his mic, "Come get some!"

The three IMC titans were too focused on watching the skies for the drop ship to see the incoming Ogre until it was right on top of them.

"Looks like he's going for it," Rook commented running up to join Don watching the fight before them.

"Yeah. We better watch his ass. One of the titans might get the best—"

"Don! Come in!" Came a quick voice.

"E. What's wrong?"

"My titan's legs just buckled under themselves. They're dead and my titan's immobilized. And I can't jump out, the cockpit door is stuck tight."

"Can't you override the eject protocol?"

"No," the man called E dismissed. "If I eject I will be jumping off of the cliff."

"How close to the edge are you?"

"I fell right on the edge, a few more inches and I would be tittering on it like a seesaw..." A pause in his voice, "You might want to hurry, I think I have a guest—" several loud metal thumbing noise pieced the radio cutting up any reply E might have given. The sound of a

"E! E!" No response. "Dammit! Rook go! Help Murry! Tas! Keep them covered!"

"What are you doing to do?" Asked Rook.

"Just do what I say Rook!" Barked Don, before turning back to the radio to call: "Hacks are you there?"

"I'm here." Came a voice not from the radio but up above. Then from above the ship, a slim figure seemed to fall from the sky in front of Don. Jay Hicks, the one called "Hacks" was a small little pilot, with her short blonde hair cut short just above her eyebrows in a stylistic bowl cut. "What'd ya need?"

"Follow me. E's in trouble." Don said running towards the other side of the ship. Hacks seemed to wait for a second, before joining her CO in the race, and it didn't take long for the blonde pilot to catch up to Don.

"What's the plan," she asked slowing down to the CO's pace.

"Working on it," Don said quickly, jumping over a concrete barrier effortlessly. "Do you have any of your friends?"

Hacks smiled, "Not right now… but I know where I can finds some…"

"Go get them and have them run interference. I'll try to rodeo him at take out his Titan. If he jumps out he's all yours, while I finish the titian."

"Sounds good," Hacks nodded. "See you in a bit," she added ducking into a nearly building to search for her "friends".

* * *

><p>"Haha, someone thinks their tough?" Murry jeered having his titan dash to the right, avoiding an incoming mass of ammunition launched form one of the Atlas's vortex shield.<p>

"ROCKET SALVO READY." Perfect. With the Atlas's vortex shield drained, there was no way he could block the salvo, and the stupid idiot was now trapped the alleyway between two buildings, making the only way to dash possible an advance or retreat. Then Murry saw something that made the situation even better, the other Atlas moving in behind his friend, trying to give support, but effectively helping the Atlas be cut off in three directions; leaving the only possible route to move in was forward.

"Let's see you can dodge this!" He grinned, launching said salvo into the body of his rival titan. Nearly all of the rockets struck against their target, with one or two stragglers veering off into the nearby buildings. When the small clouds of smoke of the impacting missiles cleared, Murry could see the targeted Titan spouting flames at the it's back. It was nearly finished.

"QUAD ROCKETS RELOADED."

No need for those just yet, Murry thought. He dashed his Titan forward; better kill it with his own two hands and save the rockets with for the last Altas. After all that was the last Titian left if he finished this weakened Altas. The trio of titans where now down one thanks to Murrys surprise attack. A full load of quad rockets, a rocket salvo, and a titan punch, (different form a falcon punch), took care of the armored giant and it's pilot without the Ogre even firing a shot in retaliation.

Now it was time to make it an even fight, at least numbers wise. A dashing forward, and he was right in the Titan's face, as was his Orge's fist. One punch was all that was needed to drain the remaining armor of the Titan and doom it. But Murry was not going to let the pilot get away, and before the enemy pilot knew what was happening, Murry struck again, this time punching through the weakened armor surrounded the cockpit, and pulled out the opposing pilot and held him in his hands like a doll.

"Looks like I pulled out a rabbit," He teased, seeing the pilot struggle to break free from the titan's hands. He was still alive, that is until Murry slammed the Pilot's body onto the ground, and stepping on it for good measure.

Two down one left.

Murry looked up and saw the final Atlas falling back around the corner, trying to put the building in between itself and Murry's Titan. But as Murry gave chase, he noticed a faint blue light on the Titian's back. The lights of a friendly pilot. Someone was trying to steal his kill. And he grew angrier as he recognized the light patterned on the helmet, it was Rook's. The damn rookie was trying to steal his kill.

"No way in hell." Giving chase to the titan.

Don looked down form a nearby building's roof and the enemy Strider that was peppering E's downed Ogre with heavy fire form it's chain gun. If the Pilot was cruel he would not bother with spraying the titan with bullets and just push it down to its death. Thank god for small miracles…

"Hacks, I'm here at E. Where are you at?"

"I have two of them ready, and there are three more waiting to be taken. I'll be their in a moment."

Don looked up at E's titan. The back armor was beginning to break under the strain of the barrage of the chain gun, and the small dents of the back plating began to tear open into small holes. E didn't have a moment. "I'm going in," Don declared, activating her cloak and jumping onto the Stryder's back.

That was another thing to be grateful for, Don thought to herself. Stryders did not have much armor, and would not take long to take down if the pilot inside was too focused on E's titian.

Securing herself on the titan's back, she ripped open it's brains and began to do to town the titan's inner working with her CAR sub-machine gun. Just as the clip was about to run out, she felt the titan lurch under her grip, the Pilot was exiting their titan to deal with her.

Even though she would prefer to take out the titan forcing the Pilot to eject into the sky, if she dealt with him now, all she had to worry about was an auto-titian, which was no problem to her.

Finishing off her clip, she sprang of the back of the Stryder towards the build she just jump off of. As she did several things happened at once. First she tried to reload her gun, so she had a way to defend herself against the pilot, at the same time her cloak field had given out exposing her, and finally she misjudged the jump by a few inches, causing the back of her foot to rest on the concrete for a second before it bucked under her weight causing her to fall crashing down ten feet to the ground, slamming hard into the dirt, and temporarily dazing her.

Now she had a problem, the enemy Pilot was out of the titian and was turning towards his G24A Rifle towards her.

Having a person bias against behind shot at, Don instinctive reaction was to abandoned the attempt to reload her CAR, and pulled out her side arm, a B3 Wingman, and fired haphazardly, her mind still reeling form the fall. The Pilot was able to dodge all six shots easy, and when the hand gun was empty, the pilot slowly walked forward aiming down the sights of his gun and pulled the trigger.

The shot hit Don's helmet just above thicker part red glass of her visor, and the heavy bullet ricocheted off the helmet and flew into the air. A lucky miss, but it was enough to put Don in a daze again giving time for the pilot to try again. At the cost of her helmet, her life was extended for a few seconds. All she could do was watch, surprisingly tranquil at her incoming doom. Maybe it was time. She had cheated death so many times before and perhaps this was payback?

She watched as the pilot slowly took aim at her head again, this time focusing harder and longer to ensure some fluke bounce happened again.

And yet form what seemed like far away, she heard a beep, then another, and then when a third beep could be heard a quick, _bang, bang, bang_ sounded. She blinked, and saw the enemy pilot go down, his legs and arms limb and lifeless.

Feeling the her sense returning, he groaned as the pain in her back thanks to the fall was starting to let it's presence be known to her.

"Need a hand?" Came a familiar voice.

Don looked up and saw Hacks standing over her, one hand holding a smart pistol the other extended ready to help her CO up.

"I thought you needed a moment…" Don groaned, as the blonde pulled her to her feet.

"I sped things up," she shrugged. She gestured behind her and showed Don three specters behind her, "I only managed to get three of them…"

"IMC?" Don asked, removing her shot helmet from her head revealing her ebony skin underneath.

"Some," Hack said indifferently. "One might have been the Militia's."

Don only shook her head, Hacks was notorious for hacking friendly specters just to get them under her command. She turned towards E's titan, remembering his she was running out of time. She looked at her watch. Less then a minute before drop ship arrived. "We better try to get him out of there."

* * *

><p>"Get off of there!" Murry barked at Rook, angrily unloading all of his quad rockets into the retreating Altas.<p>

The remaining Altas only took a few of the hits of the rockets, before dashing to the right and avoiding rest of the rockets.

"Dammit," Murray swore reloading the quad rockets. "Get off of him!" He commanded again, "You're scaring him off!"

"I can take him," Rook protested, trying to pull the latch off the titan's "brains". Unfortunately, the latch was jammed, and no matter how hard he struggled he could not get it to open. "C'mon, c'mon," he pleaded. This was the first time he had a chance to down a titian, his first chance to get a kill in battle. He was not passing this up.

Rook felt the titan jerk under him as the pilot made his titan dash to avoid a titan punch form Murry's Ogre. The pilot inside must be trying to lose Murry in order to deal with Rook on his back without having himself having to deal with two pilots, one within a titan.

Another dash caused Rook nearly to loose his grip on the titan, causing the rook to give up on opening the latch normally. He pulled out his automatic pistol, and hid his body as best he could away from the latch. When he was satisfied, he closed his eyes, and pulled back the trigger, not letting go of if until the gun was empty.

When the gun was empty, Rook looked up and saw the latch completely destroyed and the panel swinging freely. He was in.

Suddenly a quad rocket flew past Rook's head as he ducked up to start shooting into the titan, making him cower lowering behind the titan. That was close. Rook peaked up again and saw several more rockets, aimed high and over the titan's shoulder, all of them form Murry's titan. That bastard was aiming at him!

"What are you doing!?" Rook demanded.

"I warned you to get off, Rook." Murry snarled. "I can't be responsible were my rockets go. One might hit you."

"You're threatening—"

"I'm warning you!" He corrected, "That's why I did not want you on that titan. Now get off!"

Rook tightened his grip on the titan, unwilling to give up the kill that was now within his grasp; literally. All he needed to do was unload his carbine into the brains once or twice, and he would no longer be a "Rookie" he would have a name other then rook! But if he weren't alive to get the kill, then he would be labeled a rookie forever. Murry could get away with the kill as well, after all he could claim the rockets were aimed at the titan and the enemy pilot turned enough to cause Rook to get hit. A plausible story, one that was not unknown to have happened before.

"Dammit," Rook sighed, giving up the titan to Murry. The bastard would get another kill out of this, if Murry was as good as he thought he was.

"'Bout fuckin' time," Murry sighed dashing towards the Altas. He grinned, and thought a one liner was appropriate again. "Let's dance."

The Altas, now able to focus on Murry, opened his vortex shield trying to catch Murry using his rockets all at once. But Murry was not planning to use his rockets, instead he wanted to beat the titan to death.

The Atlas, realizing his mistake, gave a heavy punch into Murry's Ogre, causing the bigger titan to fly backwards.

"So he has heavy punch…" Murry grossed. He looked at his armor rating, it was less then 25%. One more punch would finish him and his titan. No doubt the Atlas wanted to go for the execution.

"Well," Murry smiled a plan coming to him, "Better let him have it."

With a dash to the right, taking himself out of sight of the Atlas who gave chase, believing his opponent on the run. As he rounded the corner, the pilot saw the Ogre, standing still and facing him. It tried to give a rocket salvo in defiance, but the Atlas's vortex shield called all of it, and returned it to the Ogre. Now it's armor was gone, and the Atlas punched straight through the cockpit of the titan, killing anyone inside.

But then the titan did something unexpected. Instead of deactivating, the Ogre grabbed the Atlas's arm, and pulled the titan closer to itself, and placed it's hand over the titan's head and cockpit, blocking both routes of escape.

Then a figure appeared on the back of the Ogre, it was Murry, who jumped in front of the Atlas's optics, knocked on it like it was a door, and flipped the other pilot off, before jumping to the other side of the Atlas.

The pilot would have given chase but the Ogre prevented any sort of escape. The Ogre's free hand was blocking the top exit, as well as the front exit well. The pilot would have to wait for the Ogre to doom itself before he was free.

Meanwhile, Rook who was watching all of this saw his chance. Murry was not interested in finishing the titan, and there was plenty of time to board her, and end what Rook tried to do.

Eagerly, Rook bolted to the Atlas, took a position on it's back right where he was before. Rook took the moment, to look at the Atlas's brains carefully, savoring the moment before he went to work, like a artist looking at a canvass waiting only for inspiration for the first stroke.

Unfortunately, Murry's Ogre, Bull, started to rumble, subtlety at first, then more violently as a bright light began to blind everything that could see it. A nuclear reactor.

"Oh, shit—" Rook exclaimed jumping form the back of the titan, and tried to run down the street to a safe distance. He even activated his adrenalin booster to run faster. But it was too little to late.

The explosion that came was large and fiery, consuming everything around the Ogre. The shock wave itself was so forceful, that it knocked Rook off of his feet and sent him flying several feet in the air, causing him to go tumbling into the side of a nearby building.

From the roof of a nearby building, Murry had seen the explosion in all of its glory and was quite satisfied with the outcome. If his titan was to go down, he would make sure someone or something thing went with it.

He had not seen Rook running away from the explosion, if he had he would have gotten some additional amusement form the sight. But for now he was content with the sight of his titan taking down the last of the trio of titan guarding the evac point.

After he was done marveling the sight of his handiwork, he turned to find his luck had come through for him again. He had jumped onto the roof of the building where the pick up flare was burning, and the evac ship had come into sight, causing Murry to smile happy. Today was a very good day for him.

* * *

><p>"It's no good," sighed, Don walking over the back of E's Atlas looking for any way she could get into the cockpit of it. "I can't get the top manhole open."<p>

"He's titian's to heavy to pull," Hacks added, "The Specters are strong by they are not that strong—" she froze as she both felt and witnessed Don wobble and the Atlas moved down an inch. The cliff underneath was breaking apart.

"We gotta get him out of there!" Don declared looking around for any item or machine that might help— wait a machine? She looked at the Styder, still on it's knee after the pilot dismounted it. The pilot mush had manual turned off the autopilot, and forgot to reset it when he dismounted. That might work.

"Hacks, you said you could hack anything machine related?" Don asked knowing the answer.

"You know I can," Hack said defensibly.

"What about that?" She said pointing to the Stryder.

Hacks took one look at the titan, and have a unsure look at her CO. "Never done it before. Might take a bit."

"Just do it," Don ordered. "E's doesn't have long left." She looked at her watch, a minute left before evac was leaving. Neither did they.

"How much longer are you going to wait?" Shouted Murry to the pilot over the loud winding of the drop ship's engines.

"A minute," replied the pilot of the ship. "We have readings of five pilots left, we are to wait for them."

Murry said nothing. Granted he wanted to get the hell out of this place, he knew the procedure himself and had to follow it. "A minute to get on it, plenty of time get left behind." It was a warning to any and all pilots that were deployed that the drop ship only had a minute to pick them up, or run the risk of being left behind. Murry himself had nearly missed the ship once in a place called the Boneyard, in the mission "Dragons," and had been thankful the drivers of this ship had to follow the rule even if three titans were at the drop point. But now, Murry was second-guessing his liking for the rule.

He walked down to the loading by and took a look out into the area, seeing if he could recognize anyone down their. The pilot did not see one friendly pilot, or even the refraction of a cloak shield, to hide. But he did see something that caused him to raise the alarm. An unfriendly manned Ogre shooting his 40mm cannon at them.

"Titan!" He yell to the pilots, reaching for his Mag Launcher to shot at the enemy Ogre that seemed to have appeared from no where. Some pilot must have waited until Murry was on board the drop ship to call it down.

Murry was able to launch all five rounds of his Mag Launcher onto the titan before the drop ship shifted to dodge the incoming barrage.

"SHIELDS AT 50%" came an automated voice.

"C'mon hurry up!" Murry swore reloading his anti-titan weapon. "Where the hell are you Don?"

"Hurry up!" Don shouted from inside the Stryder's cockpit.

"Give me a second!" Hacks shouted back, "Rerouting DNA encoder, replacing it with yours… There!"

Don felt the titan shift under her as she gripped the controls of the mechanical beast. In all of her life, their had never been another feeling like controlling a titan. Sheer raw power at the touch of her hands, how quick and precise the controls were for the pilot. It was amazing.

But their was no time to admire the feeling of this foreign titan, (she never rode in a stryder before), and turned to the task at had.

"WARNING DAMAGE CRITICAL." Came the automated voice, warning of that the titan's core was going critical.

"Had to doom it to get you in," Hacks said mournfully. For Don's sake, or the titan's?

"It works," Don said quickly and grabbed one of E Atlas's legs and pulled it away form the cliff.

"FIVE SECONDS TO CORE IMPLOSION."

"Just gotta flip him," Don muttered, aware if she did not get the titan on her back, they would never get E out in time. Quickly she dashed to the side of the Altas and gave E's titan a kick, and jumped out of the stryder in time before it exploded into a million pieces. Thankfully it was not a nuclear accelerator, and just a small explosion engulfed the Stryder.

After clearing the blast radius, Don turned sharply to met Hacks already trying to pry the titan's cockpit door open.

"Oi, hands up!" Hacks and Don turned to see seven IMC grunts behind them, their weapons pointing directly at them. Grunts, the "backbone of the battle" as they said. But the reality was they were heady a threat to any pilot who paid any attention. But seven of them with the drop on the pilots could take out two of them easily. "Put 'em on your head now!"

Hack's specters were now on the ground, shot down in the noise of dragging E's Atlas form the cliff.

Both Don and Hacks compiled, but both with no intention on surrendering. Instead, Hacks, "left" her smart pistol in her hand and pointed back at the grunts, just waiting for seven beeps.

One grunt however was smart enough to recognize the threat, and shot Hacks in her lower leg. After that, the situation went to hell.

Dropping to the ground, she kept her pistol pointing at the grunts and fired it, without waiting for all seven grunts to become locked in. She got four of the grunts, and Don swung on her heel to take out the other two, but there was one who looked intent on killing Don. Then the grunt's head just dissolved into a million little pieces, and the echo of a heavy caliber rifle echoed in Hack's and Don's ears, which was followed by Tas jumping onto a nearby roof.

"You two alright?" He asked.

"Fine," Don sighed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Making sure you get to the evac point." Tas said jumping down to the ground in front of them. Kai "Tas" Taseter, was a tall quiet pilot who seemed to tower all over the rest of his peers. Although he was one of the veterns pilots, he had turned down promotion every time he was offered it.

"I ordered you to—"

"You think you can order me to leave you behind Don?" Tas said toneless. "You know me better then that."

"Fine," she spat. "Help us get E out." She turned to Hacks and remembered she was injured. "You alright?"

"Fine," Hacks smiled rising to her feet and pulling up her pant leg, to reveal a prosthetic leg made in the shape of a regular human lower leg, and began to rub a small indentation were the bullet hit. "Always buckles if I get hit their," He laughed lightly. "I bet he didn't know I didn't feel a thing."

"I bet he doesn't care," Don added. "We gotta get E out."

With the three pilots, they managed to break the cockpit's seal slightly, but lacked the final bit of strength to break it open. Just when they were about to let go to try again, they felt a fourth person's strength help in the door and with a final tug, the three pilots managed to rip the door open.

With the cockpit now open, pilot inside stood up quickly and gave a sigh of relief. Edgar Eniquiéz , "E" was a bulky pilot much like Murry. However E seemed to look better with the fuller body, he was more lean and stocky then Murry was. He had pick black hair like Don's, and had a thick mustache under his nose.

"About damn time!" he exclaimed.

"Fuck you too" Don said. "You had us worried.

"We better get going," Tas interrupted, "Evac under attack by a Titan..."

"Murry, Rook you there?" Don called on the radio.

"Coms have been taken down by now." Hacks informed. "No long range radio contact available thirty seconds after evac is called."

"Right…" Don remembered, "We gotta get going!"

"We gotta get going!" Murry said on his last mag of rounds.

"Ten seconds!" The pilot declared.

"No one's going to get here in ten seconds!" Murry said feverishly. Another burst of rounds, and he was out of the Mags.

"ARMOR DOWN TO 75%"

"Fly already!" Murry shouted, "Unless you want us all to die!"

The drop ship pilot gave a reluctant sigh. "Prepare for take off!"

"Finally!" Murry said happy. He heard the sound of a booster jet just then and turned his head down to see the rookie, falling form the drop ship. Apparently Rook had missed judged the jump, and was now falling short of reaching the ship.

"What a useless pilot…" Murry said to himself.

"See someone?" The pilot asked.

"No," Murry said, believing he was doing the troop a favor by leaving Rook behind. "Not a single sole."

"Prepare for jump." The pilot said, and shut the door to the drop ship.

"Hey! HEY! Don't jump without me!" Rook screamed trying to get the pilot's attention, as he jumped back onto the evac's roof to try to reach the ship again. But as he bounded off the roof, the door to the ship closed on the rookie. As he hung in the air for a moment, before the inevitable force of gravity made it's presence known, Rook's eyes met those of Murry's, and he felt a surge of anger as the burly pilot smiled cruelly at Rook.

The bastard knew he was there! Would he call the ship to stop to pick him up for evac? Unlikely.

Rook's suspicions was proven true as he watched the ship sail up in the sky and warp away into the planet's orbit. Completely oblivious to the pilot down below, so who was only seconds away form getting aboard.

When the ship was out of sight, Rook felt his body go numb, and he came crashing down into the ground hard, his legs bucking under the weight, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Fuck you Murry!" He swore bitterly, tears beginning to cloud his eyes at the horrid thought that he was left behind. "You should be dead," he muttered, before screaming loudly, "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

* * *

><p>End Notes-<p>

Have to say, I really loved the chapter title. It's not very often one can use epilogue as a title for the prologue! Haha.

Anyway, this is a bit of an experiment for me, trying out how to write a different from of action then what I am used to writing. Let me know if it works or is clunky and needs work.

Cheers,

Indogma.


End file.
